


You Don't Deserve a Beach House

by nutaolla



Series: You Don't Deserve a Beach House [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, kinda dialogue heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutaolla/pseuds/nutaolla
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun are looking for a two-story A-frame that's near Chanyeol’s job in the downtown, but also satisfies Baekhyun’s need to be near the beach which is nowhere near Chanyeol’s job. With three children and nine on the way, and a max budget of $7,  let's see what Lee Sooman can do on this week's episode of You Don't Deserve a Beach House.akaChanyeol and Baekhyun are foster parents to ten kids.





	You Don't Deserve a Beach House

**Author's Note:**

> hey fellas. 
> 
> first of all, the summary is from john mulaney's comeback kid. if you love yourself or if you hate yourself (it works either way), go and watch it on netflix. 
> 
> second, i am back by unpopular demand with a feel-good fic. and i don't mean feel-good for you, rather, feel-good for me. i love family aus, and i literally have 2329 family au wips in my google docs. here's one that i started working on recently. 
> 
> this is gonna be a universe style fic, so yeah there are some gaps in this certain work, but they will be addressed later. i just kind of needed to have openings ig?
> 
> anyways, enjoy.

Baekhyun hoists the dozing Jongin higher on his hip, studying the display of applesauce in front of him. Sehun is in the shopping cart seat, coloring in a small book that Baekhyun had brought along to entertain him. It had been a long day at school, his students seeming to be more miserable than usual, and it had drained him to teach at their somber faces, and now he’s in the middle of the snack aisle, staring blankly at applesauce because Chanyeol had been too busy to do groceries the day before, and they are out of applesauce.

He blinks when a hand reaches around him, grabbing a pack of peach applesauce, and turns around to see his eldest son, Minseok, holding the snack. “This one’s good,” he murmurs, dropping the box into the cart.

Baekhyun sighs with relief. What would he do without Minseok. He pulls said boy closer to him and presses a kiss to his temple, despite the soft grumbling coming from him. “Thanks, baby.”

“Dad, come on,” Minseok protests, but doesn’t move away, rather placing his own kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek.

“Kiss!” Sehun suddenly cuts in, waving around his red crayon and reaching for his brother. “Min, kiss!” 

Minseok smiles, leaning forward and placing a kiss to Sehun’s cheek. Sehun grabs his face and gives him a slobbery one in response to which Minseok squawks indignantly at. 

Baekhyun laughs and begins to move them towards a different aisle. “Alright, guys,” he begins, “what do you want for dinner?”

“I don’t know,” Minseok responds at the same time Jongin mumbles, “fried chicken” into his ear.

“‘I don’t know’ is not on the menu,” Baekhyun says, “and we had fried chicken last night, so that’s also not happening tonight.” 

Jongin had been introduced to fried chicken by Chanyeol because he has no self-control. They try to be as healthy as possible, but Chanyeol is a CEO and works late nights. When Jongin was still getting accustomed to them, he was exclusively a Chanyeol-kid, meaning that he only wanted to be where Chanyeol was at all times. Because he was so new to the family at the time, they both agreed that to make sure that he was comfortable, he could go to work with the taller man for a few days. Of course, that had been when Chanyeol had quite a few deadlines to meet, and late nights mean take-out. And so, Jongin’s slight obsession with fried chicken began.

Sometimes, Baekhyun entertains it, but he does not like to cave in too often. 

“What do you guys want?” Baekhyun asks again, grabbing some granola bars and passing them to Minseok to put them in the cart. 

“Ice cream?” Sehun tries, pouting cutely and looking at his father with doe eyes. 

Baekhyun smirks and shakes his head, tickling Sehun under his chin. “Did Hannie hyung teach you how to do that?”

Sehun giggles and curls in on himself. “No.”

“How about… Lasagna?” Baekhyun finally offers. “With Caesar salad on the side?”

Minseok shrugs, grabbing a pack of juice boxes and looking at Baekhyun for confirmation. When he gets it, he puts it into the cart as well. “Luhan likes lasagna.”

“Perfect.”

+

Walking into their home is always the highlight of Baekhyun’s day, especially when his children are home. There’s almost always someone home, but the reactions vary greatly depending on who is currently in the confines of the two story building.

Today, it’s everyone except Yifan and Junmyeon, the former who wanted to sign up for art classes and the latter to piano, and the kids that had accompanies him. The two classes coincide, both being at six in the afternoon on Fridays and Wednesdays, so Chanyeol had probably piled half of the kids into one of their vans for the quick trip and left the others under Luhan’s care (something that they try not to do often. Not that Luhan isn’t trustworthy, but he’s eleven). 

Lugging in the groceries, with help from the three children that accompanied him (Jongin and Sehun both received only one bag with one lightweight item), Baekhyun calls out a “we’re home”, with Jongin and Sehun repeating enthusiastically. 

“ _ Daddy _ !” he hears, before the sound of pattering feet echoes through the house. 

Zitao is the first to come careening around the corner, an equally excited Jongdae hot on his heels.

“Daddy!” both boys yell and attack Baekhyun’s legs. 

Baekhyun laughs, bending down as best as he can and placing big kisses on both of their awaiting foreheads. “Hi, kids,” he greets.

Chanyeol rounds the corner next, Kyungsoo in his arms, and Luhan and Yixing following. Kyungsoo doesn’t even glance up from where his head is tucked the in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, just waving a small hand in the general direction of his family members. Another Chanyeol-kid.

The other boys are chattering over each other, voices escalating as they try to explain what had happened at home and at the store to each other and to Baekhyun until Baekhyun finally asks them to use their quiet voices or to go out to the backyard.

“Let’s play soccer, Min!” Luhan exclaims, grabbing his brother’s hand and tugging him towards the doors leading to the outside area. 

Minseok sends an apologetic glance towards Baekhyun, as he gently puts the grocery bag on the ground. Jongin and Sehun follow his example, but without the apology, and sprint ahead of their older brothers. 

Baekhyun waves him off. “Be careful, kids.”

Chanyeol uses that moment to move closer to Baekhyun, taking one of the bags from Baekhyun’s grasp with his free hand. They share a quick peck, and Kyungsoo, realizing Baekhyun’s sudden proximity reaches out for his other father. Baekhyun takes him, hugging the young boy tightly. 

“What’s up, Soo?” he whispers. “Don’t you want to go outside with your brothers?”

Kyungsoo responds by shaking his head and laying his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“It’s a quiet day today,” Chanyeol explains. “Isn’t it, Soo?”

Kyungsoo nods, and Baekhyun hums in acknowledgement.

“In that case, do you want to help daddy make dinner?” he asks. “We’re having lasagna, and we can listen to quiet music while we cook.”

Kyungsoo simply nods.

“Are there more bags?” Chanyeol asks, glancing outside at the car still in the driveway.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun answers. “I’ll put these in the kitchen and start to put stuff away, if you want to grab them?”

Chanyeol agrees and with a final kiss to his temple, he slips out the door. 

Baekhyun watches him go with a smile, before scooping up the discarded bags from Minseok, Jongin, and Sehun and walking to the kitchen. “Was school fun today?” Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo, as he settles the young boy onto the counter. The six-year old was definitely on the calmer side, so leaving him there was not as nerve wracking as leaving Jongdae or Zitao sitting on a high area.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, then pauses and nods. 

Baekhyun smiles, pulling out an applesauce pouch from the box he had just been putting away. “Yeah? What happened that made it good?” He hands the opened pouch to Kyungsoo, who begins suckling on it slowly.

Kyungsoo shakes his head in response. 

_ Ah, right. Quiet day _ . “Can I guess and you tell me yes or no?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head again and points at Baekhyun’s phone that lies on the island. 

“Music?”

Kyungsoo nods.

Baekhyun places a kiss on the fourth youngest’s forehead. “Music it is.”

+

“Do you want to go pick up Fan and Myeon, or should I?” Chanyeol asks, looking up from his phone when Baekhyun walks outside with Kyungsoo in his arms. “It’s almost seven.”

“It’s up to you,” Baekhyun responds, sitting down next to his husband on the patio swing and watching his kids running back and forth after the soccer ball. It is slowly getting darker, and Baekhyun knows that the boys will have to be brought inside soon. “You’ve been with most of them for most of the day. I know they can get rowdy, so if you want a little break…” He trails off, glancing at Chanyeol who is smiling softly at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” Chanyeol responds, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun and pulling him closer. Kyungsoo whines softly from where he’s pressed against Baekhyun’s chest at the movement, and Chanyeol kisses the top of his head. “I just love you.”

Baekhyun huffs, leaning his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I only married you for your money,” he says, but the light blush on his cheeks gives away his real feelings. 

Chanyeol barks out a laugh. “Go and get Yifan and Junmyeon. I’ll stay here and watch over the troublemakers.”

Baekhyun nods and pulls away from Chanyeol, looking down at Kyungsoo. “Do you want to come with me?” he asks, softy. “Or do you want to stay with Dad?”

Kyungsoo reaches for Chanyeol. 

“Dad, it is.”

+

Baekhyun watches Yifan wave goodbye to his friends before making his way towards where Baekhyun is standing. His bag of supplies hangs by his side, and he’s not smiling, but he looks content. 

“Hey, Fan,” Baekhyun greets, pressing a kiss to Yifan’s cheek when he gets closer. 

Yifan grunts in response, eyebrows furrowed together, but he wraps his fingers around Baekhyun’s wrist.

“How was class?” Baekhyun asks as they begin the short trek back to the car. “Did you hand in your assignment?”

“It was good,” Yifan responds, softly. “And yeah, I did.” He pauses, before adding shyly, “my teacher said it was amazing and probably the best she’s ever seen.”

“That’s great news, baby! I’m so proud of you!”

They continue talking back and forth about Yifan’s art and his day as they climb into the car and drive towards the music school a few streets over to retrieve Junmyeon from his art class. Yifan isn’t usually incredibly talkative, rather he expresses most of his emotions through actions, but art makes him excited. It’s one of the reasons Chanyeol and Baekhyun were all for signing him up for anything that he expressed interest in (in this case, art). They thought that he would make friends who enjoyed the same things that he did, and fortunately, that’s exactly what happened. Yifan is one their sons who had taken the longest to adjust. He had bounced around between a lot of foster homes in one year before landing in theirs and had developed a few behavioral problems from it. 

Luckily, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were incredibly patient and willing to work with Yifan to help him become more patient and for lack of better word, nicer.

Baekhyun looks out the window as he pulls up to the music school, watching Junmyeon burst through the doors and jog towards the car. He had probably been watching through the window for the car, which would explain the speed in which he made it outside. 

Junmyeon slides into his seat next to Yifan, placing his piano book gingerly in his lap and lacing his fingers on top of it. “Hi, daddy, hi Yifan,” he says, smiling when Yifan returns the greeting.

Baekhyun turns around in his seat, grinning at the two boys. “How was your class? Today was a group lesson, right?”

Junmyeon hesitates and nods, slowly. “Yeah, it was a group lesson,” he says, picking at a loose thread on his jeans. He doesn’t offer anything else, turning his head to look out the window. 

Baekhyun frowns, but doesn’t push, instead turning back towards the front. “Yifan, do you want to tell Junmyeon your good news?”

And Yifan does, engaging his younger brother in a mundane conversation about his achievement and what his friends had said in art class. 

Baekhyun keeps a close eye on them through the rearview mirror, noting how Yifan had reached across and held Junmyeon’s hand tightly. The two had always been close. When Junmyeon had joined the family, he was also incredibly shy, only speaking when spoken to and playing with his toys silently in a corner. Yifan had been the first to make him laugh out loud, which was the most noise that he had ever made since he had moved in. Ever since then, the two boys were attached at the hip. Baekhyun is pretty sure Junmyeon is one of the main reasons Yifan’s behavior took a sharp turn for the better.

Still, sometimes Junmyeon gets quiet and distant, and Baekhyun can’t help but worry. He’s eight years old, he shouldn’t look as sad as he does at times. 

He adds that to the list of things to talk about with Chanyeol and refocuses on the road, letting the hum of Yifan and Junmyeon’s voices become background noise.

+

Dinner had gone about as one would expect of a family of two adults and ten children. There had been a lot of screaming, a lot of shushing, and a moment where Sehun thought it would be funny to launch a baby carrot at Luhan, which resulted in a mini food war that Chanyeol took care of.

Now, Sehun sits in his corner, pouting at anyone who walks by, and Luhan in his own corner, picking at his nails. The other kids are with Chanyeol in the living room, choosing a movie for movie night. Baekhyun can hear them getting louder and louder as the debate for  _ Newsies _ and  _ Mulan _ heightens.

“Alright, Sehun, Luhan, come to the kitchen with me,” Baekhyun says, motioning for the two boys to follow him. 

They do, silently, and when Baekhyun turns back around, Sehun is clinging to Luhan’s hand with his tiny hand, the other one being by his face, as he sucks his thumb.

“We do not throw food,” Baekhyun begins, getting to his knees, so he’s more at eye-level with the boys. “It is chaotic and uncalled for.”

“Chaotic?” Sehun repeats around his thumb.

“Crazy,” Baekhyun amends. “Unless you plan to clean the entire kitchen and dining room, food is to stay in your plates or in your mouths at all times. Do I make myself clear?”

Luhan and Sehun nods. 

Baekhyun smiles. “Alright, now help me make some popcorn?”

“Yay!” Sehun cheers, launching himself at Baekhyun and giggling when his father catches him and lifts him in the air. He stands up, trailing after Luhan who pulls himself up on the counter to get to the cabinet where the popcorn is and stays behind him to make sure he doesn’t fall. 

Maybe Baekhyun should be tougher on them, but he really can’t help taking it a little easier, especially when the faces of his sons are so cute. He ruffles Luhan’s hair, as the younger boy looks down at him with a large grin spreading on his cheeks. 

“I’m taller than you,” he boasts.

“Yes, you are,” Baekhyun concedes, wrapping an arm around Luhan’s body and grunting when Luhan drops all his weight on him.

“Love you, daddy,” Sehun whispers, pressing kisses to Baekhyun’s cheeks.

Luhan repeats his words and copies him, accidentally dropping the popcorn box in his vigor to give Baekhyun as many wet kisses as possible.

Baekhyun throws his head back in laughter, feeling both of his kids slipping in his arms, as he struggles to hold the two wriggling boys. “I love you guys too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> wow, congratulations if you got through this!
> 
> i know it's kind of boring, but like i said before. it's just a feel-good fic for me, that i enjoyed writing. the plan is to have more fics that will fill in gaps and maybe possibly a prequel of baekyeol, but we'll see.
> 
> i'm getting ahead of myself. 
> 
> leave a comment, if you can! i really appreciate all kinds of feedback (and also, i like to feel validated haha)
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
